ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Warner Bros.' All-Star Laff-A-Lympics World Tour/Tropes
General *'Art Shift' - Each franchise has its own distinctive art style. *'Biting-the-Hand Humor' - Warner Bros., Sega, Netflix and later WB Kids are frequent victims of this in the series. *'Crossover' - The series mixes Warner Bros. Animation's most important franchises into a single show. *'Getting Crap Past the Radar' - There are hidden adult jokes in each episode. *'Guest Fighter' - In a non-video game example, the Sonic the Hedgehog and WolfBoy characters are the only major non-Warner Bros. characters in the series. *'Funny Animal' - Most of the characters in the series are anthropomorphic animals. *'Hypocritical Humor' - In each episode, some character ends up to do the opposite of what was said before. *'Personality Swap' - In one episode, the heroes became cheaters and the Rottens become honest people after a accidental spell by the Great Fondoo. *'Pseudolympics' - The whole point of the series. *'Take That!' - Various stabs to Disney, Viacom and Fox are seen through the series. *'The Smurfette Principle' - Cindy Bear and Daisy Mayhem are the only women from their teams. Averted with the Looney Tuners and the Villainous Villains. **But even on those teams, this trope is played straight. On the Looney Tuners, Babs Bunny, Dot Warner and both Roses (Amy Rose and Rose the Cat) are the only female members from their respective franchises, while in the Villainous Villains, the same applies to Elmyra Duff, Fluffy and Stella. Trivia *'Cross-Dressing Voices' - While most of the male child characters are voiced by male voice actors (like Charile Adler as Buster Bunny, Tyler Doggie and Augie Doggie and Rob Paulsen as Yakko Warner and Kevin Doggie, for example), Tails is voiced by a woman (Elizabeth Daily). The same happens with Skippy Squirrel (Tara Strong) and Tuffy Mouse (Kath Soucie) in their guest appearances. *'Talking to Himself' - Most of the voice cast has various characters who talk with each other, but it's mainly common with Jeff Bergman, since he's both Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck and most of the Hanna-Barbera characters originally voiced by Daws Butler. *'The Other Darrin' - Due to the death of the majority of the original cast (Frank Welker is one of the few surving ones), most of the characters had to be recasted, with the same extending at some point to other franchises. Jeff Bergman assumed the majority of Daws Butler and Don Messick's characters, as well as the two most emblematic Mel Blanc characters (Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck), Plucky Duck, Fred Flintstone and George Jetson. **Other cases include Bob Bergen (Porky Pig and Marvin the Martian), Dee Bradley Baker (Jerry Mouse and Mildew Wolf), Rick Zieff (Spike Bulldog), Rob Paulsen (Sonic the Hedgehog, Hadji, Baba Looey, Dastardly Dalton and Orbot), Jess Harnell (Knuckles the Echidna, Secret Squirrel and Mr. Jinks), Frank Welker (Scooby-Doo, Barney Rubble, Muttley and Dr. Eggman), Matthew Lillard (Shaggy Rogers), Troy Baker (Blue Falcon), Scott Menville (Jonny Quest), Tom Kenny (Boo-Boo Bear, Dixie and Cubot), Maurice LaMarche (Wile E. Coyote, the Great Fondoo, Dinky Dalton, Yosemite Sam and Snowball), Jim Cummings (Captain Caveman, Morocco Mole, Doggie Daddy and Dick Dastardly), Billy West (Pixie, Tom Cat and Elmer Fudd), Eric Bauza (Dr. Zin), Paul Rugg (Grape Ape), Charlie Adler (Augie Doggie and Dirty Dalton) and Corey Burton (the Lobe). ***In Sonic's case, gets a bit ironical one of his former VAs voicing another character in the series, but not him. **On the female side, we have Grey Griffin (Tina Russo Duck, Petunia Pig and Amy Rose), Elizabeth Daily (Miles "Tails" Prower), Kath Soucie (Cindy Bear) and Tara Strong (Daisy Mayhem). **Frank Welker is also victim of this trope, since Yakky Doodle (ableit not originally voiced by him) is voiced here by Steven Blum. However, he was able to retain Dynomutt. WMMV *'Seasonal Rot' - Category:Warner Bros.' All-Star Laff-A-Lympics World Tour